uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 16/kjv
: }|1| 16:1 The preparations of the heart in man, and the answer of the tongue, is from the LORD. }} : }|2| 16:2 All the ways of a man are clean in his own eyes; but the LORD weigheth the spirits. }} : }|3| 16:3 Commit thy works unto the LORD, and thy thoughts shall be established. }} : }|4| 16:4 The LORD hath made all things for himself: yea, even the wicked for the day of evil. }} : }|5| 16:5 Every one that is proud in heart is an abomination to the LORD: though hand join in hand, he shall not be unpunished. }} : }|6| 16:6 By mercy and truth iniquity is purged: and by the fear of the LORD men depart from evil. }} : }|7| 16:7 When a man's ways please the LORD, he maketh even his enemies to be at peace with him. }} : }|8| 16:8 Better is a little with righteousness than great revenues without right. }} : }|9| 16:9 A man's heart deviseth his way: but the LORD directeth his steps. }} : }|10| 16:10 A divine sentence is in the lips of the king: his mouth transgresseth not in judgment. }} : }|11| 16:11 A just weight and balance are the LORD's: all the weights of the bag are his work. }} : }|12| 16:12 It is an abomination to kings to commit wickedness: for the throne is established by righteousness. }} : }|13| 16:13 Righteous lips are the delight of kings; and they love him that speaketh right. }} : }|14| 16:14 The wrath of a king is as messengers of death: but a wise man will pacify it. }} : }|15| 16:15 In the light of the king's countenance is life; and his favour is as a cloud of the latter rain. }} : }|16| 16:16 How much better is it to get wisdom than gold! and to get understanding rather to be chosen than silver! }} : }|17| 16:17 The highway of the upright is to depart from evil: he that keepeth his way preserveth his soul. }} : }|18| 16:18 Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall. }} : }|19| 16:19 Better it is to be of an humble spirit with the lowly, than to divide the spoil with the proud. }} : }|20| 16:20 He that handleth a matter wisely shall find good: and whoso trusteth in the LORD, happy is he. }} : }|21| 16:21 The wise in heart shall be called prudent: and the sweetness of the lips increaseth learning. }} : }|22| 16:22 Understanding is a wellspring of life unto him that hath it: but the instruction of fools is folly. }} : }|23| 16:23 The heart of the wise teacheth his mouth, and addeth learning to his lips. }} : }|24| 16:24 Pleasant words are as an honeycomb, sweet to the soul, and health to the bones. }} : }|25| 16:25 There is a way that seemeth right unto a man, but the end thereof are the ways of death. }} : }|26| 16:26 He that laboureth laboureth for himself; for his mouth craveth it of him. }} : }|27| 16:27 An ungodly man diggeth up evil: and in his lips there is as a burning fire. }} : }|28| 16:28 A froward man soweth strife: and a whisperer separateth chief friends. }} : }|29| 16:29 A violent man enticeth his neighbour, and leadeth him into the way that is not good. }} : }|30| 16:30 He shutteth his eyes to devise froward things: moving his lips he bringeth evil to pass. }} : }|31| 16:31 The hoary head is a crown of glory, if it be found in the way of righteousness. }} : }|32| 16:32 He that is slow to anger is better than the mighty; and he that ruleth his spirit than he that taketh a city. }} : }|33| 16:33 The lot is cast into the lap; but the whole disposing thereof is of the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *